i32fandomcom-20200215-history
Infected32 Community Messages Archived
2010-12 Infected32 Bulletins: November 2010: *11/5/10: Going to try and get done with the next episode of ADITL. I'll have to adjust the chapters to fit properly though. *11/11/10: Finished the next episode of ADITL. Will be working on the next episode and probably start Portal. *11/16/10: Lol, Happy Birthday Twitch! Played and beat Call of Duty: Black Ops, it was an awesome game! I'm going to start Portal at the moment. ALL CREDIT TO THE STORY GOES TO VALVE CORPORATION *11/20/10: Going to go to school (on a weekend) then going to try and see what I can do with Portal after playing Kino Der Untoten and "Five" on Black Ops. Chell was here :P December 2010: *12/2/10: Haven't done anything really, going to continue what Alex Martin Rider did by creating individual pages for the characters. Then categorize them. *12/8/10: Thought I could make the separate character pages instead of them all in one. It'll be time to use the template provided by Alex Martin Rider. *12/8/10: Made excellent progress on the wiki. Will finish it tomorrow, time to take a break though. Will categorize when finished. *12/9/10:Reached 32 pages! Yeah! I'm now at the wiki's name! Going to categorize the pages now. *12/14/10: This was a triumph... I'm making a note here, HUGE SUCCESS. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Yeah, have nothing done in a while. *12/16/10: It is exactly 1:05 PM in my town, just finished the next episode of ADITL. Now for the next episode will be the Christmas special. Then to Outbreak. *12/28/10: Haven't really been working on much. Discontinued the ADITL Christmas Special, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. If you have PSN then add me SyrsaFox32. January 2011: *1/13/11: Haven't been doing anything here, but I am now. Back again? *1/15/10: Happy Birthday Ash! *1/17/10: Okay, so I have to move a bunch of my pictures to here. My computer crashed and has to be re-hard drived. *1/25/10: Alright, so I just added Syrsa's image. Now I know I can't put nudity on the wiki (I know I don't want to have that against me) But I need a picture for The Syrsa, they are naturally naked. "Sigh" Dangit, that's what I get for making a character like that. *1/29/11: I've come back. For the moment I'm not working on anything for ADITL or any other story. More or less trying to fix my computer (Other one, this one is only good for the internet.) February 2011: *2/15/11: Going to start back here. I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER! *2/20/11: Didn't get to start on ADITL but did get some things done here. *2/21/11: There, Lynn is now a part of the wiki's team. DID A LOT HERE TOO. *2/27/11: Okay, so I've got some stuff to do here. March 2011: *3/03/11: Happy Birthday Chell and Syrsa! *3/05/11: Going to start the next episode of ADITL in a little bit. Haven't worked on it in a while and feel pretty bad about that. *3/13/11: I finished ADITL's next episode two days ago on my piece of crap computer. I'm going to upload it in an hour or tomorrow. *3/30/11: Haven't done much here and I haven't posted a bulletin in a while so, I'm not going to be here for a while and I'll leave this place dormant. I guess I'll add the Ilaa code of civil rights sometime this week. April 2011: *4/4/11: Happy Birthday Rebecca! *4/13/11: No longer friends with the guy who inspired Alex Haefner. I have to keep the character because he plays an important role in the story. Now I can do what I want to his character with him not doing anything! :D *4/19/11: Okay, so ignore the last one. We're friends again. Should I add Sarah to this all? *4/23/11: I've added some new character models of possible characters for upcoming stories. I should start the next episode today or tomorrow. May 2011: *5/15/11: Progress is good so far. The character model for Gwen is self-drawn so it might suck. *5/18/11: Okay, I was going to bio-update but decided not to. Minecraft time. June 2011: *6/09/11: The next episode of ADITL has been sitting on my POC computer for the past month, it'll be done soon though. *6/10/11: I have the next episode almost done :D *6/12/11: Happy Birthday Krystal! :D *6/17/11: The next episode of ADITL has been done for 2 days now but I just have been too lazy to upload it. It's REALLY long though. Getting closer to Ilaa though. *6/22/11: Happy Birthday Snake! July 2011: *7/02/11: Haven't made an update like this in a while. *7/09/11: Will be gone all the way up to the 16th (Going camping) *7/16/11: I'm back! :D *7/24/11: The next episode of ADITL is expected to be done within the next week or so. For the moment, I'm not going to add any more characters until I get closer to where they're being added. August 2011: *8/13/11: Haven't been here in a while, so, I'm here now. *8/19/11: THEY FOUND OUT WHERE THE WIKI IS!!! October 2011: *10/27/11: Dealing with the "intruders" now... December 2011: *12/11/11: Re-doing the Bio Update and starting the Nationality Update. I'll make a version history page later, for the moment, goodnight. *12/31/11: HAPPY NEW YEAR! January 2012: *1/04/12: And now, we have a rather unfortunate turn of events. It seems that the Administrator and the wiki council have passed judgment over a page of Infected32 Wiki. The Administrator and the wiki council have ruled that the terminate operation is the best course of﻿ action for this extreme situation and have since, terminated it. The current word deletion toll has surpassed the 100 mark. Our hearts go out to the page that once was, Summer Wilson... *1/17/12: Avoiding the lockouts that SOPA and PIPA are causing. This'll be the worst of all internet bills out there. April 2012: *4/18/12: So, I'm still here. I will not forsake this place. 2013-14 May 2013 * 5/03/13:'I have re-purposed this community message board. It's now back in use as summaries for my edits. *'5/23/13:'Posted an update comment on ADITL's page. June 2013 *'6/11/13:'Posted an update comment on Update:1 blog about Turning Tables. *'6/29/13:'Posted a "still alive" comment on Update:1. July 2013 * '''7/11/13:'Posted an update comment on Update:1 blog concerning Gmod Comics and Turning Tables. *'7/25/13:'Added Blank Tape as a new highlight video. August 2013 * '8/05/13:'Changed avatar and updated profile information. *'8/11/13:'Updated Blank Tape page to go ahead and make room for the new link and some information when it's up. *'8/26/13:'Update Blank Tape by making it have its new link and quote. September 2013 * '9/15/13:'Added Scootunsure.jpg to Infected32's pictures. *'9/17/13:'Created Infected's Comics and added the three Unsure pictures. Will have Blank Tape's comic up hopefully Thursday. I must figure out how I'm going to add a whole bunch of words to individual pictures. Also updated A Day in the Life to give up to date info on its status. Character pages will soon be changed around to where they are completely useful. October 2013 * '10/06/13:'Added an update to the Infected's Comics page. *'10/14/13:'Added updated blog about Turning Tables and some upcoming ideas. Oh, SpaceWolf7 is my little brother and he is using my wiki for his stuff as well. He's fine. *'10/26/13:'Added a background image to Infected32's pictures. *'10/30/13:'Added the next comic made by me and added it to Infected's Comics. November 2013 * '11/07/13:'Added a background image to Infected32's pictures. *'11/10/13:'Added five images to Infected32's pictures. *'11/21/13:'Added four new images to Infected32's pictures. *'11/28/13:'Happy Thanksgiving! Added part 1 of the Insomnia comic to Infected's Comics. *'11/29/13:'Added the new symbol for Infected32 Productions. Linked the Facebook page to here, so traffic may increase. Like us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/I32Productions [1] *'11/30/13:'Added a new image to Infected32's pictures. December 2013 * '12/18/13:'Changed Chell's name to Chell Fox. Prepared the Chell and Syrsa Fox page for human eyes. Never mind about the categories being changed, they're fine. Also added the Facebook link to the main page. *'12/25/13:'Relabeled the NavBoxes on the main page. Merry Christmas! 2014-2015 January 2014 *'1/12/14:'Got my computer back and running. Posted an update on the Draft Breezeway page. Archived the 2013 messages. *'1/31/14:'Uploaded the source model for Draft Breezeway and changed his picture. February 2014 *'2/16/14:'Prepared the '''REMOVED PAGE page for addition. March 2014 *'3/01/14:'Blocked an unregistered user. Deleted an unwelcome page. *'3/08/14:'Made Infected32's Videos and added Blink to the list. *'3/20/14:'Executed Project Sweep and Clear. All pages that were no longer useful are gone and pages that are were updated with a "Pending" template. April 2014 *'4/11/14:'Added more backgrounds to Infected32's pictures. Still alive, just had some issues with Gmod. May 2014 *'5/01/14:'Leaked info on an upcoming video project to be released the 8th. *'5/08/14:'Uploaded the video to the Facebook page and put the link to it on Infected32's Videos. *'5/16/14:'Added the blog Situation. June 2014 *'6/01/14:'Added a new background to Infected32's pictures. *'6/14/14:'Added two new backgrounds to Infected32's pictures. Testing out a new set of ideas for Gmod. Looks great so far! *'6/20/14:'Began work on V2 of Sean's OC, Kojak. Working on the textures now; hoping and praying that the model I'm using doesn't conflict with another of the same name. :/ *'6/26/14:'Successfully hexed Kojak as Shining Armor; just the textures need to be finished--no big deal. Will eventually hex all my characters. Added a comment on Infected32's pictures. July 2014 *'7/04/14:'Happy Independence day! Added a new background to Infected32's pictures. *'7/05/14:'Made many changes throughout tonight. I purged the photos and got rid of any that I know for a fact don't need to be here anymore. Some were left as easter eggs to what once was and for things that still may be used. Also redacted some pages properly and added stubs to those that were definitely going to be developed on. *'7/16/14:'Did some major revision. Put effort into updating statuses on characters and deleting the RSRF page. *'7/17/14:'Uploaded two new backgrounds to Infected32's pictures. August 2014 *'8/02/14:'My computer is back up and running! Will be getting stuff put together for editing soon. *'8/05/14:'Posted a comment on the Situation blog. Computer is back up and running so once I get the stuff off the hard drive I'm back in business. 5:18 PM:'Updated the status of my hard drive. Starting over. *'8/18/14:'Updated the Situation blog. Gmod is up and running and works better than I ever imagined! Will be making more pictures and videos when I get the time. *'8/30/14:'Updated the Situation blog. Assurance is the next comic to be done. Will be worked on tomorrow. September 2014 *'9/11/14:'Updated the Situation blog. Assurance will most likely be out this week. Also, remember what happened 13 years ago today. Never forget the September 11th attacks. *'9/29/14:'Updated the Situation blog. Might just finish Assurance my next day off. October 2014 *'10/01/14:'Posted a picture to Infected32's pictures of my new Facebook profile picture. It's really nice looking and I'm really happy with it. :3 *'10/13/14:'Updated the situation blog with new info. *'10/24/14:'Posted "Little Friends" to the Infected32's pictures page. Updated Situation blog. *'10/30/14:'Updated on the situation blog. Gave info on Assurance. November 2014 *'11/17/14:'Posted an updated picture of Kalamari Nelson. *Posted another picture of Kalamari Nelson; the final one. *'11/20/14:'Posted Smile on Infected32's pictures. *'11/28/14:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures. December 2014 *'12/02/14:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures. *'12/09/14:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures. *'12/19/14:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures. *'12/30/14:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures. 2015-2016 January 2015 *'1/07/15:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures and first edit of the year! Archived 2014's messages. *'1/25/15:'Posted a picture on Infected32's pictures showcasing my new art style! Expect pictures to be uploaded a lot less--they take a ''lot of time to make. February 2015 *'2/10/15:'Leaked info on a Valentine's Day picture. March 2015 *'3/01/15:'Updated info on Valentine's Day picture. *'3/04/15:'Uploaded Valentine's Day picture. Mentioned how I didn't like how it turned out. *'3/22/15:'Uploaded my first comic and a link to the original image. *'3/31/15:'Uploaded a picture on Infected32's pictures. My friend and I are fighting. I took a 2 month break for personal reasons, came back, admitted to being wrong and things were okay until just last weekend. He told me to basically leave him alone and called me out on leaving again. I admitted I was wrong. I don't have a guilty conscience anymore. The decision is his. April 2015 *'4/09/15:'Uploaded a link to my comic Hospital Visit. *'4/18/15:'Uploaded two pictures I made. May 2015 *'5/07/15:'Uploaded a comic. *'5/17/15:'Yeah, finally uploaded the link to that comic. *'5/29/15:'Uploaded the picture ASAP to Infected32's pictures. July 2015 *'7/17/15:'Dang, it has been a long time since I've been here. There's not much going on, really. I won't be uploading any pictures any time soon, because I have some things going on in my life I need to take care of. So, I'll upload the comic that I didn't upload when it was finished and then go away for a while. I'm still here, though. Uploaded and fixed the links to comics on Infected32's pictures. August 2015 *'8/04/15:'Uploaded a drawing to Infected32's pictures. November 2015 *'11/24/15:'Uploaded the first single picture I've done in a long time to Infected32's pictures. December 2015 *'12/14/15:'Uploaded a whole bunch of pictures into the Sandbox. *'12/19/15:'Uploaded more pictures to Sandbox and a few to Infected32's pictures. 2016-2017 '''January 2016 *'1/04/16:'Major updates are coming to this wiki. I'm going to completely revise the templates and remove a lot of "incendiary" stuff. Happy new year! Well, I've updated a whole bunch of pages and additions of Templates. Plenty of stuff has been added and taken away. Next, I've got to fix the categories; that's much, much, more of a hassle. I'm going to bed. Goodnight! *'1/05/16:'Added some new pages, updated and categorized others. *'1/06/16:'Updated Infobox information on Fajestic. *'1/07/16:'Updated categories and infoboxes on certain pages, removed pending status on certain pages, added new character pages and locations, posted new blog showing off the new templates, and updated my profile. *'1/09/16:'Moved stuff around, did some infobox editing to certain pages. Added a template I missed on the template blog post. Updated the deletion template, too. *'1/11/16:'Decided what the fate of Sara Freeman is and add Nicholas Winter into the template on Turning Tables Series (Old). Also, updated the candidates for deletion template to be more "appropriate" for the wiki style. *'1/13/16:'Re-added Condition Zero as a surviving story. One more day and Videos will be deleted. Five more days until Sara Freeman is deleted. Also re-purposed Alex Haefner's page. *'1/15/16:'Deleted Videos today because I didn't get around to it yesterday. *'1/18/16:'Deleted Sara Freeman. Updated birthdays and ages for characters except for Tibbles (at this time I have no idea how old he is). *'1/20/16:'Added a birthday to Tibbles. *'1/26/16:'Added a new picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'1/28/16:'Updated information on Rebecca Parson. 'February 2016' *'2/01/16:'Updated the title page of the wiki, something I would've never thought of doing. Added navboxes there and on the appropriate pages. Will eventually update the categories. Goodnight! *'2/02/16:'Added Raven, East Dakota page and an item navbox to the appropriate pages. Will begin updating categories later tonight or the coming week. *'2/07/16:'Added a picture of Draft's mother to Sandbox. *'2/12/16:'Hinted that I might begin drawing again. *'2/17/16:'Added 3 new character pages and updated the navboxes on all appropriate pages. Also put the full names of those characters whose names are their full names. *'2/25/16:'Added a page for Spencer Crane and updated navboxes. 'March 2016' *'3/03/16:'Added the pages for Damian Shields, Celeste Patane, and Sarah Haws. Updated infoboxes of multiple characters. "Finalized" Rebecca Parson, Twitch Bradley, and Tanner Denton. *'3/07/16:'Added a page for a long dead character Azura Edgefield, but I have no idea what she'll be this time. *'3/19/16:'Posted a new blog about my computer being up. Will have content up in the next few weeks. *'3/29/16:'Posted my newest drawing on Infected32's Pictures. *'3/30/16:'Posted two versions of Crashsite on Infected32's Pictures. *'3/31/16:'Posted the point commission of Draft in the Sandbox. 'April 2016' *'4/02/16:'Posted a bunch in the Sandbox. *'4/09/16:'Fixed a double mention of Sterling Silver on the front page, added the DOB to Celeste Patane's page, categorized multiple pages. *'4/11/16:'Added a favicon to the wiki and categorized many different characters. Also added two new pages for Taya and Mister Snorglebotum. *'4/13/16:'Added pages for House Trap, Swanson, Colorado, and Bazoo the Wolf. Also added the places of birth for most characters and added in the enemy infoboxes for a few of the antagonists. *'4/14/16:'Changed the infoboxes on character pages. Added a few new characters (one who is just a joke character I have plans for). I'm done for now. *'4/17/16:'Added a page for Barburus the Wolf, updated Twitch's page to "close" his status. *'4/19/16:'Updated various things. *'4/20/16:'Updated more various things and added a page for Ineu Valley. *'4/21/16:'Updated Greg Manly's page. *'4/24/16:'Did a whole bunch and am still not done. Will have to come back to this tomorrow. *'4/27/16:'Updated some pages. Sorry, I'm doing something else at the moment. Making a timeline. ;) *'4/28/16:'Fixed more mistakes. Created the Timeline page. *'4/29/16:'Added on to the Timeline page as well as fixed issues with other pages. *'4/30/16:'Fixed some issues on the Timeline and added on to it. 'May 2016' *'5/01/16:'Moved Infected32's birth on the Timeline. *'5/06/16:'Fixed stuff on the Timeline and added pages for both Gracie and Strafe Breezeway. *'5/07/16:'Created a page for Firefly and added links to the Timeline. *'5/12/16:'Created a page for Rainbow Blaze, fixed links on the Timeline page, and created a new infobox for events. Will have more up later on this week. *'5/21/16:'Updated some of the characters from ADITL's infoboxes to appropriately show their "allegiance". *'5/24/16:'Updated the Timeline, added a page for Octavia Melody, and updated the navbox on the main page. 'June 2016' *'6/15/16:'Added two new pictures to the Infected32's Pictures page. *'6/24/16:'Added new blog post explaining gaps between updates. 'July 2016' *'7/11/16:'Commented on that blog post with another update. *'7/21/16:'Updated the Timeline page. *'7/24/16:'Added a comment on my most recent blog explaining that I'm working on Turning Tables again. 'August 2016' *'8/14/16:'Added new pages: Faction List, Technology List, Gwen Harlow, Lynnette Hawkins, Location List, and Character List. Also updated Ilaan and Equestrian pages to have a "race" tab. *'8/21/16:'Separated the Lists for Characters, added in some pictures for characters who've been seen and removed some of the strike outs for nicknames on certain characters. *'8/22/16:'Redacted Missouri's full name, removed the name list on her page, and added another situation blog. *'8/25/16:'Updated information on Missouri's page again and the timeline. *'8/27/16:'Added pages for Infected32 and Pallygyrl Dashie; updated info for Kojak, and completely changed the ADITL characters' infos. 'September 2016' *'9/01/16:'Made minor changes to Missouri's page. *'9/05/16:'Added additional info to the Timeline. *'9/08/16:'Changed Missouri's birthdate again and changed Fluttershy's birth date to be more accurate to the show and to her graduation. *'9/26/16:'Added a page for Chun-Ni (the Goat Mom character). Added her info to the timeline. Will update the info on individual pages soon. *'9/28/16:'Renamed Sterling Silver to Rook. Updated information around the Requiem list. 'October 2016' *'10/05/16:'Added something to the Scraps. *'10/07/16:'Changed Culligan North's race. *'10/18-19/16:'Added new info to Draft Breezeway's page. *'10/21/16:'Added new info to Zephyr Breezeway's page. *'10/29/16:'Added Babysitting to the wiki, updated several character pages with new info. *'10/30/16:'Added and modified various pages. Made pages for An Unexpected Visit, Kalamari, The Big Show, and A New Friend. Modified Babysitting and Draft Breezeway's pages. *'10/31/16:'Finished adding the "story" to Babysitting. 'November 2016' *'11/02/16:'Finished overhauling the "story" to Babysitting. *'11/13/16:'Finally finished overhauling the "story" to Babysitting. *'11/17/16:'Changed Pallygyrl Dashie's age. *'11/23/16:'Added 3 new pictures to Infected32's Pictures. *'11/25/16:'Added on to Chun-Ni. 'December 2016' *'12/01/16:'Added the story to The Big Show. *'12/07/16:'Added a new image to Infected32's Pictures. *'12/14/16:'Added a new image to Infected32's Pictures. *'12/19/16:'Added another image to Infected32's Pictures. *'12/23/16:'Added two images to Infected32's Pictures; updated the story section on An Unexpected Visit. *'12/25/16:'Merry Christmas! *'12/31/16:'Added a bunch of replacement pictures on the Sandbox and updated some info on the Timeline page. Also changed the wiki's look and icon. This year has been extremely productive; expect to see more pictures added on in the near future along with some more work. Remember "Misery"? Well, I'm gonna make that next month when I get the script all finished. Have a happy new year! :D 2017-2018 January *'1/01/17:'Archived community messages from 2016 and added new "replacement" pictures. *'1/04/17:'Added 75 new "replacement" pictures. *'1/07/17:'Added pages for Mamma Mia and Eagle Sight. Added bios to Spot Shine and Spot Light. Added more "replacement" pictures to the Sandbox and used some of those to change the avatars on multiple pages. *'1/14/17:'Added a drawing to Infected32's Pictures. *'1/19/17:'Added a drawing to Infected32's Pictures. *'1/22/17:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. February *'2/04/17:'Added a drawing to Infected32's Pictures. *'2/12/17:'Updated some info on Chun-Ni's page. *'2/19/17:'Added a photo to Infected32's Pictures. *'2/25/17:'Updated rank info on Chun-Ni's page. *'2/26/17:'Added a page for Nathan Sayre; will update Chun-Ni's page later on. *'2/27/17:'Updated Chun-Ni and Nathan Sayre's pages. March *'3/01/17:'Added a page for DoS, a new character for later and added him to the Ungrouped Characters list. Also updated the "kids" section for Chun-Ni. *'3/02/17:'Updated a whole bunch of stuff here. Too much for me to remember, but I know that I'm removing the "Full Name" section from infoboxes and replacing those with full names on the infobox itself. *'3/03/17:'Deleted Blank Tape and did the same thing as yesterday. *'3/04/17:'Ditto for yesterday, changed the name for Renamon Montly to Chloe Montly. *'3/05/17:'Added a page for Miracle and updated some info on Chun-Ni's page. Also added another picture on Infected32's Pictures. *'3/06/17:'Added Misery Part 1 and 2 to Infected32's Pictures. Added a page for Misery. *'3/08/17:'Updated some info on the Timeline and added pages for both of Chun-Ni's parents, Char Fiarrow, Dishwasher, and Buffalo. *'3/09/17:'Deleted the page for Char Fiarrow. *'3/11/17:'Added pages for Yorik, Reptar, and FurryTrash. Updated info on Dishwasher, BryGuySaysHi, and Buffalo. *'3/17/17:'Added pages for IHitMultis, SBRob, and STALKER. Updated info on many different pages, too. *'3/19/17:'Added a lot of Serverbob related pages and updated some more info. I'm going to bed now. xP *'3/20/17:'Added more Serverbob related pages. *'3/27/17:'Changed stuff for CherryDPie at her request. *'3/29/17:'Finally finished the list of Serverbob Mercs. *'3/30/17:'Removed some info on Yorik's page. April *'4/07/17:'Added Casper's nationality. *'4/15/17:'Added a note to Chun-Ni's page just in case I forget. *'4/17/17:'Added a transfer note to Chun-Ni's page and updated Infected32's page to now show that he's a Serverbob merc. *'4/20/17:'Updated Chun-Ni's info on the Serverbob Mercs page and added Infected32 on the "known members" section. Also updated Gracie's name. Will be updating the timeline this week or next. *'4/22/17:'Updated Infected32's info, made a page for NRP-100 (Infected's home country), decided that I have to update all Ilaa related pages, and updated another missed name on the Timeline. *'4/25/17:'Changed Chun-Ni's height and weight. *'4/29/17:'Added a page for Formal Proof. May *'5/15/17:'Added an "events" list on the main page, changed Missouri's name to "Miss Erie", changed a couple things on the Timeline. *'5/31/17:'Started updating Ilaa. June *'6/01/17:'Changed the spelling of Infected32's last name. *'6/03/17:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'6/11/17:'Updated the front page to add a bit more info about this wiki; changed something on the Ilaa page to show that it is no longer in its own dimension. *'6/17/17:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'6/28/17:'Revised information on Spectre Wraith, Culligan North, a handful of "Serverbob" Mercenaries, added a new section to Scraps, and deleted the page for Gwen Harlow. *'6/29/17:'Revised information on the timeline and other pages that are related to Serverbob. July *'7/05/17:'Changed the spelling of Miss Erie's name and added a lot of new info on Scraps; Made major revisions to multiple pages. *'7/10/17:'Added more info to Formal Proof and the Timeline. *'7/11/17:'Changed info on the Timeline and for Misserie. *'7/13/17:'Updated info on Ilaa and changed it's status. *'7/14/17:'Updated more info on Ilaa, added pictures Infected32's Pictures, and updated the Timeline and Misery. *'7/17/17:'Changed some stuff around on the Timeline. *'7/18/17:'Changed some info on Ilaa, NRP-100, and the Timeline. *'7/23/17:'Updated info for Respirador, Ilaa, and added a drawing and picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'7/25/17:'Added a new picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'7/27/17:'Changed a bunch of things. August *'8/04/17:'Finished editing the Fajestic page. *'8/05/17:'Finally updated Misery's page. *'8/07/17:'Fixed an irregularity on the Faejstic's page. *'8/12/17:'Added multiple dates to the timeline, added a page for Fleetfoot and categorized more of the Equestrian pages. *'8/13/17:'Made multiple updates to several pages and added a page for Spitfire and Shooting Star. *'8/23/17:'Updated some info on Jessica Montly's page. September *'9/01/17:'Updated some info on Amity's page and put her on the timeline. *'9/11/17:'Removed information on Chun-Ni's page. *'9/20/17:'Added multiple character shots to Sandbox. *'9/21/17:'Changed the full name of Lolman to "Brian Lolman". *'9/23/17:'Updated information on Chun-Ni's page. October *'10/03/17:'Made some minor updates to various Serverbob characters. Definitely have a long way to go with that, though. *'10/04/17:'Made more updates to various Serverbob characters. Will eventually have to update the timeline to account for these new characters. *'10/07/17:'Made multiple updates to various Serverbob characters and updated the Timeline to fit their new info. Also did the same for Infected. *'10/13/17:'Finally added "Streets". *'10/15/17:'Added a whole bunch of pages and updated the Timeline. *'10/16/17:'Added more pages and updated the Timeline more. *'10/20/17:'Updated info on LtK's page and Dishwasher *'10/23/17:'Updated the Serverbob Character List, completely removed the "Goat Mom's Kids" category, and finally added a link to my most recent drawing that was too big to post here. *'10/27/17:'Fixed an issue on Lolman's page. November *'11/01/17:'Added a page for Kai-Lan Wen. *'11/03/17:'Added Kai-Lan to the timeline. *'11/05/17:'Updated information on Kai-Lan; she is now Malaysian. *'11/11/17:'Added a page for Lollipop Sprinkle, added her to the timeline, and added Stardust Sprinkleshine to the timeline as well. *'11/18/17:'Added nicknames for Cloud Chaser. *'11/22-23/17:'Added a whole bunch of photos to the Sandbox and updated info on Lolly's page. Oh, and happy Thanksgiving! December *'12/05/17:'Added Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence to the timeline; changed Kojak's age. *'12/19/17:'Changed Infected's DOB on his page and the timeline. *'12/23/17:'Added a page for "Red July". *'12/25/17:'Merry Christmas! *'12/28/17:'Fixed an error on the Timeline with Kalamari's graduation date and added my Christmas picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'12/30/17:'Finished work on the "Red July" page. 2018-2019 January *'1/12/18:'Fixed some stuff on Softy and Critique's pages. Archived 2017 bulletins. *'1/14/18:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'1/29/18:'Added a non-canon picture to Infected32's Pictures. February *'2/08/18:'Made numerous changes to the Timeline, various character pages related to The "Serverbob" Mercenaries, and added a new page for the character "Purity". *'2/11/18:'Added a drawing I finished last night to Infected32's Pictures. *'2/14/18:'Making minor/major changes to links. Will have to continue that later this week. *'2/17/18:'Continuing with changes. Will finish later. *'2/23-2/24/18:'Ditto. Made major categorization changes. *'2/24-2/25/18:'Finished making categorization changes. Next is more work on the Timeline and then on updating individual character relationships and bios. *'2/26/18:'Added pages for a few former friends of mine. Added them to the Serverbob members. March *'3/07/18:'Added relationship subcategories on a few pages. I'll do more of that in the future. *'3/11/18:'Still working on what I call the "bridge" update. *'3/12/18:'Added a group of pictures to Infected32's Pictures. *'3/17/18:'Celebrating 5 years of not being in the furry fandom! Also added a new Homestuck picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'3/20/18:'Did a "gender" update to all character pages to change "gender" to "sex". Added a page for Aqua and brought back the character Gwen Harlow. I've got some uses for her now, even if they may be non-canon. Will need to make changes to the Fox family's pages. *'3/23/18:'Did some updates of the Fox family's pages, Gwen's page, and the timeline. *'3/24/18:'Added the finished Homestuck comic on Infected32's Pictures. *'3/26/18:'Made some minor updates to certain pages. *'3/31/18:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. April *'4/07/18:'Added a picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'4/10/18:'Updated some info on the Fajestic page. *'4/12/18:'Fixed some plot holes created with the Fox family. *'4/13/18:'Added Mark Burr to the timeline. *'4/18/18:'Made edits to several Serverbob character pages. *'4/24/18:'Made more edits to several Serverbob pages. Completely redid The "Serverbob" Mercenaries page and will continue to make edits to the individual pages to fix the errors and outdated information. *'4/25/18:'Finished making first edits to Serverbob pages. Updated the Timeline and added in subcategories for the years for easier navigation. May *'5/07/18:'Fixed the event list and linked to the "Red July" page on Ilaa's page. *'5/13/18:'Added my mom's Mother's Day gift to Infected32's Pictures. It's an orange tulip on a purple background--her two favorite colors. On a side note update, I'm going to answer the question "where's the Gmod stuff?". Well, my Gmod keeps crashing my computer so I'm done with Gmod until I figure out what's going on there. On another note, I've finally got room to use my drawing tablet! Expect more digital art from me in the future. *'5/16/18:'Added another picture to Infected32's Pictures, added concept art and information to Aqua's page. *'5/22/18:'Deleted a couple of pages (unfortunately can't remember which ones specifically), removed some from the "pending" status, most notably Tanner Denton and Lynnette Hawkins, and added some to the "pending" status. Finally defining what the difference between a "pending" page is and a page "in limbo". Pending is where there's a possible use for it and that's undecided but is taken out of pending status. Limbo is where the page comes out of "pending" and returns to "pending" status where it tends to stay; these pages are more likely to be deleted. *'5/29/18:'Made a new template called "Deletion". I tried to make it different from the normal "REDACTED" templates but Wikia was not having any of that. Anyways, Octavia Melody has been selected for deletion on June 6th unless I'm able to re-purpose her by then. June *'6/04/18:'Retconned Twitch Bradley, Chell Bradley, and Rebecca Parson. I also realized I made a mistake about when the deletion deadline actually is. It's supposed to be June 8th,not the 6th. I shall add on to the Bradley family to make their now Respirator origins correct. *'6/08/18:'All deletion candidates have been deleted. Now, onto the next adventure! *'6/10/18:'Added my second digital art comic, some Phony Navy SEAL of the Week fan art, to Infected32's Pictures. *'6/12/18:'Made major changes to the Timeline and fixed information on certain character pages. *'6/19/18:'Made multiple additions and changes to the Timeline, plus updated Zax's page. *'6/23/18:'Made a page for Gina Harlow and added relationship info to Gwen's page. *'6/28/18:'Made changes to the name of Greg Manly so that his name is now Greg Manne. July *'7/10/18:'Added a page for Mimic, a new character that I'll be using. I'm going to add more characters over time, but not right now. I'll add her to the timeline and be done with it. *'7/14/18:'Made a minor adjustment to Goat Mom's page, grouped Mimic into the "ungrouped" section, and added a page for another character: Tinfoil Hat. Conspiracies. *'7/18/18:'Added my vent art picture to Infected32's Pictures. *'7/19/18:'Updated some info on the Timeline referring to the Second American Civil War and Red July. Also added more anatomical information about Respirators on the Respirador page. Will do the same for Ilaans at a later time. *'7/22/18:'Edited some information on the Timeline. *'7/23/18:'Changed the race for both Jessica and Chloe Montly. *'7/29/18:'Updated links on the home page and made changes to various pages about various things. August *'8/01/18:'Made a page for a new Ilaan character named Jack Eady. *'8/03/18:'Started and finished an update on all Ilaan characters where I add their species as well as expanding on their races (canine, feline, etc. and Fallow deer, black bear, etc). *'8/19/18:'Fixed Thomas Conway's page and did some editing with the "Red July" page. Will definitely keep working on that one in the future. So much to add! *'8/27/18:'While not a true Infected32 Wiki edit, I did update my profile. Almost finished with a rough character concept for Syrsa Fox. My professional procrastination has delayed that. September *'9/03/18:'Made a new template for those pages that are still pretty early in development. Also tagged some new pages for the "pending" status. *'9/08/18:'Uploaded a new picture on the Wiki. Oooo stealthy. *'9/16/18:'Uploaded Syrsa Fox's concept art to Infected32's Pictures and his page. *'9/19/18:'Uploaded a picture of another OC, Nanny the Goat. I probably won't make a page for her (at least not yet). *'9/24/18:'Uploaded another picture involving Nanny the Goat on Infected32's Pictures. *'9/27/18:'Added a page for Nanny the Goat. She is non-canon. October *'10/02/18:'Added a page for Carol Whitetail and Alex Rider; updated the Timeline with Alex's info; added Nanny to the "Ungrouped" category; made minor changes to those pages. *'10/04/18:'Added two new pictures to Infected32's Pictures. *'10/14/18:'Added a requested picture in the normal place. *'10/17/18:'Added a page for Yam the Llama and fixed things for Nanny the Goat. *'10/19/18:'Added another requested picture in the normal place. *'10/27/18:'Added another image to Infected32's pictures. *'10/31-11/01/18:'Added a new drawing on Infected32's Pictures. Aqua the Werecrow, which was supposed to be a Halloween picture--finished on Halloween but not uploaded until after 12--but that just didn't happen. Oh well, I hope she enjoys it! November *'11/02/18:'Finally updated Chun-Ni Zhou's page and updated Le Zhou-Sayre's, once upon a time was named Miracle, page as well. *'11/06/18:'Uploaded some "throw away" images to Sandbox. *'11/08/18:'Uploaded two more "throw away" images to the Sandbox and another one to Infected32's Pictures. *'11/14/18:'Changed some information on Jessica Montly's page. *'11/18/18:'Added some placeholder headshot images for Aqua and Syrsa from their rough concepts. December *'12/03/18:'Added some new notes for Carol Whitetail about her room mate and her older brother. I'm still debating on whether or not to make this Carol be the same as the other Carol Whitetail I have in mind. We'll just wait and see! *'12/13/18:'Added some information to Carol Whitetail and Respirador's pages as well as adding a page for Jacqueline Gazelle. *'12/24/18:'Updated the information for Carol. Have a merry Christmas! *'12/30/18:'Added some information to Jacqueline's page, plus added her to the Timeline. 2019-2020 January *'1/01/19:'Community messages archived, plus added a quick tf sketch on Infected32's Pictures! New idea: I'm going to archive monthly instead of yearly now, starting this month. *'1/13/19:'Edited and updated various pages. *'1/20/19:'Added a picture to the Sandbox. *'1/30/19:'Added two pictures to the Sandbox. February *'2/03/19:'Changed "Infected"'s name and rank. *'2/07/19:'Added more information to the Timeline. *'2/12/19:'Changed "Infected"'s name again. This time it should be permanent. *'2/16/19:'Added some new information on Carol Whitetail and Jacqueline Gazelle's pages. March *'3/03/19:'Archived February's messages, and correctly categorized Syrsa Fox. Sorry, this has just been a very slow year so far. *'3/11/19:'Updated the fact that THE INFECTED is going to possibly make a comeback as a totally non-canon comic series involving a handful of the canon characters. So far, it's just Jacqueline Gazelle, Carol Whitetail, and Jakob Kannis that are "confirmed" in it. *'3/20/19:'Updated many things to do with the Fajestic and some of the characters that were a part of it. These include, but aren't limited to, Jessica Montly and Carol Whitetail. *'3/28/19:'Added a small note to Jacqueline's page. April *'4/08/19:'Added a new page for the SR-1. Also archived March's messages. *'4/09/19:'Made more edits to the SR-1's page. *'4/13/19:'Added years to the dates of birth for Carol Whitetail and Jacqueline Gazelle. This also gives us a timeline date for when their story takes place. *'4/27/19:'Made numerous additions and changes to both the Timeline and "Red July". Will work on Ilaa, Respirador, and the Fajestic's pages when I get the chance. May *'5/02/19:'Changed Goat Mom's name from Chun-Ni Zhou to Zi Zhi Lai. Also renamed the page (Zi Zhi Lai) and archived April's messages. *'5/16/19:'Edited Aqua's status to be "pending" due to recent events between their creator and I. Hope to know more soon. *'5/19/19:'Reinstated Aqua. June *'6/03/19:'Archived May's bulletins, changed a lot to do with the Serverbob cast, categorized certain pages for deletion and removed them from the Timeline. Also made some minor fixes to the Timeline. *'6/14/19:'Deleted all candidates for deletion. *'6/23/19:'Added pages for Elliot, Madame Dixie, Dewy Goat, and Azritsune. These are characters in a story I do with some friends; nothing written out fully or anything. Will post more as time goes on. July *'7/12/19:'Archived June's messages. Posted an update on the Situation blog. *'7/23/19:'Added a picture to the Sandbox that a friend had drawn for me. *'7/24/19:'Added a "character roster" for a new thing I'm trying. It's like a journal where I have to change names and events. *'7/26/19:'Deleted a bunch of old images that are no longer needed, updated Azura's reason for redaction being Admin request instead of pending, updated the situation in the blog. August *'8/12/19:' Archived July's messages. Worked a bit on the Red July War. *'8/13/19:'Worked a bit more on the Red July War, updated some info on Jessica Montly and Infected. September *'9/11/19:'Archived August's messages. Finished working on adding infobox links to Fajestic personnel. *'9/17/19:'Worked on the Red July War page and added some more info onto the notable characters. *'9/23/19:'Added a new image to Infected32's Pictures, plus edited a bunch of the old ones to remove personal information. October *'10/12/19:'Archived September's bulletins. Added a link to part 1 of my new comic, "Gone Camping". Sort of a Halloween comic in a way. c; *'10/21/19:'Added a link to Part 2 of "Gone Camping" on Infected32's Pictures, updated info on "Amity", Jack Eady, and added him to the Timeline. *'10/30/19:'Added more info on The "Serverbob" Mercenaries page. November *'11/02/19:'Archived October's bulletins. Made extensive changes on the Serverbob Mercenaries page by renaming it and fixing broken links. Also made small changes to various Serverbob mercs pages. I want to do a huge overhaul of Serverbob stuff in the future. Stay tuned for more. *'11/06/19:'Changed the pronunciation of Madame Dixie's name. *'11/16/19:'Removed Kalamari's last name (unnecessary to have it) and renamed the page, renamed the comic too, added 2nd infobox to "Amity"'s page, added relationships to Kalamari's family's pages. Basically a Kalamari update. xP *'11/17-18/19:'Made many changes to pages! Changed and added some info on Jessica Montly's page. Added a page for Director Calamar. Fixed some broken links on Elliot Goat's and Madame Dixie's pages. Added a new category for all North-South Union personnel (Jessica Montly, Jakob Kannis, Tibbles, and Racquel Calamar). Added pictures to Skittle Sugarfelt's and Kojak's pages. Removed Tibbles and Bazoo the Wolf from pending status. Removed Mister Snorglebotum from pending status, changed to a candidate for deletion. December *'12/07/19:'Archived November's messages. There's a lot of new development for certain characters (Trenton Thurtw and Zi Zhi Lai in particular) that I want to add information to in the next couple of weeks. Plenty of stuff has gone on since the end of November. Lots more to go. *'12/09/19:'Edited Madame Dixie and added more info to Trenton Thurtw. I'll have to come back at a later time to finish his bio. *'12/14-15/19:'Categorized many pages. Not done with all that just yet but I'm taking a break for tonight. Going to bed. Also categorized another page for deletion. Finally doing some clean up! *'12/21/19:'Uploaded two pictures to Infected32's Pictures. *'12/24/19:'Finished Trenton's bio and made an addition to the Timeline concerning Highwater. Will add more information on individual events at a later date. For now I set my eyes on stuff to do with navigation and the wiki itself. *'12/25/19:'Merry Christmas! 2020-2021 January *'01/01/20:'Happy new year! Archived last year's messages, and finally created a page for As Days Go By. Made an addition to the Roster also. *'01/02/20:'Added another Day on As Days Go By. *'01/03-04/20:'Ditto. *'01/05/20:'Ditto again. *'01/06/20:'Still doing it. Almost a week in! *'01/07-08/20:'Changed the structure of As Days Go By, also added on. Do I really need to keep putting this as an edit? *'01/13/20:'Added onto the Timeline. *'01/28/20:'Changed Bruiser's name to Nelson. Updated that on the Timeline and other related pages. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32 Wiki Pages Category:Infected32's Pages